Intrepid Class
Category:ASDB Database right|350px Class Overview *Starship Class :: Intrepid *Starship Type :: Light Explorer & Phaser Cruiser *Starship Registry Range :: NCC 74--- *Starship Production Status :: In Production *Starship Fleet Status :: Currently in Service *SFA Ships of this Class **USS Ronin *SFA NPC Ships of this Class ** Starship Design Statistics *Length :: 342 Meters *Beam :: 145 Meters *Draft :: 60 Meters *Displacement :: 700.000 Metric Tons *Cargo Capacity :: 35.750 Tons *Hull Type :: Duranium-Tritanium Composite Single Hull *Decks :: 15 *Officers :: 42 *Crew :: 126 *Evacuation Capacity :: 1500 Tactical Strength and Systems Phasers *Type :: X *Number of arrays :: 13 *Strength and Power Output :: 68 Gigawatts *Effective Range :: 1.500.000 Kilometers Torpedo Systems *Compliment :: 120 *Torpedo Types :: 60 Photon, 60 Quantum *Number of Forward Launchers :: 2 *Number of Aft Launchers :: 2 *Range :: 3.500.000 Shields *Type :: Symmetrical Oscillating Subspace Graviton Field *Number of Grids :: 14 *Power Output :: 2202 Gigawatts *Shield Range :: 30 Meters from Hull *Frequency Range :: 42% of EM Spectrum Propulsion Systems Warp *Warp Reactor Type :: APD-01 Dilithium Swirl Chamber *Power Output :: 85 Petawatts *Nacelle Configuration :: Configurable Pylons *Maximum Velocity :: Warp 9.985 for 1 Hour *Maximum Cruising Velocity :: Warp 9.975 *Maximum Velocity Following Speed Restrictions :: 8 Impluse Systems *Number of Engines :: 2 *Power Source :: Krayne-19 Fusion Impulse Reactor *Number of Reactors :: 2 *Power Output :: 68 Gigawatts *Maximum Impulse Velocity :: 0.80 Speed of Light *Maximum Standard Impulse Velocity :: 0.25 Speed of Light Thruster Systems *Type :: Version 3 Magneto-Hydrodynamic Gas-Fusion *Number :: 6 *Output :: 3.9 Million Newtons Utilities Sensor Arrays *Number :: 15 *Type :: Multi-Modal *Range :: 10 Light-years Tactical Sensors *Number :: 12 *Type :: Multi-Modal *Range :: 10 Light-years Navigational Deflector *Type :: Molybdenum & Duranium Mesh *Power :: Two Graviton Polarity Generators *Output :: 256 Gigawatts *Field Strength :: 480 Millicochranes Tractors *Power :: 3 - 15 Gigawatt Multi-phase Graviton Polarity Sources *Field Strength :: 480 Millicochranes *Minimum Range :: 230 Million tons at 2 Kilometers *Maximum Range :: 1 ton at 30.000 Kilometers *Object Size Range :: Up to 920 Meters Transporters *Type ::: Personnel **Number :: 3 **Payload :: 900 Kilograms **Range :: 40.000 Kilometers **Operations per Hour :: 100 persons per Hour *Type ::: Cargo **Number :: 2 **Payload :: 800 Tons **Range :: 40.000 Kilometers **Operations per Hour :: 100 operations per Hour *Type ::: Emergency **Number :: 2 **Payload :: 900 Kilograms **Range :: 15.000 Kilometers **Operations per Hour :: 100 persons per Hour Computer *Type :: AC-15 *Version :: LCARS 4.5 *Storage Capacity :: 492 MegaQuads *Processing Speed :: 575.000 ExaFLOPS Communications Array *Short Range :: 1.500.000 Kilometers *Long Range :: 12 Light-years for Real-Time Transmission *Transmission Capacity :: 18.5 kiloquads per second *Transmission Speed :: Warp 9.9997 Support Craft Shuttle Bays :: 2 Craft Manifest *4 Type 9 Shuttles *2 Type 6 Shuttles *1 Type 9-A *2 Type 18 Shuttles *2 Workbees